Megacane/Polar Cyclone Cynthia (LckyTuba)
'Megacane/Polar Cyclone Cynthia' Megacane Cynthia was a destructive, long lasting megacane/polar cyclone in the 438,195 Atlantic hurricane season that caused widespread damage and fatalities in both the Atlantic and Eastern Pacific basins. An asteroid impact created the ideal conditions that provided the only environment possible for a storm to reach megacane strength. It was both the deadliest and costliest cyclone in history at the time that it happened. It later transitioned into an extremely intense polar cyclone, and went on to impact far northern Russia and Greenland. Cynthia caused at least 3.5 million deaths with an additional 900,000 unaccounted for, making it the among the second deadliest natural disaster in history. It also caused $396 trillion dollars in damage across a vast number of countries, making it the costliest natural disaster in history. 'Meteorological History' Megacane Cynthia formed as a Cape-Verde type storm. An asteroid impact had heated SSTs to over 140 degrees F, giving Cynthia the perfect environment for explosive intensification. Cynthia made its first landfall in Venezuela as a 600-mph hypercane, as it moved through the Caribbean causing massive devastation all across the sea as far north as the Gulf Coast and as far south as Lima, Peru. It continued on a westerly path, crossing into the Pacific Ocean as a 1100-mph megacane after making landfall in Costa Rica. It continued northwest, until a high-pressure area steered it more northward direction. Cynthia made landfall on the far eastern tip of Russia as a polar cyclone with Category 10 equivalent winds, having transitioning into a polar cyclone southwest of the Aleutian islands. Cynthia continued to move west through the Arctic ocean, making its final landfall in Greenland as a 125-mph polar cyclone. Asteroid impact Prior to the landfall of Cynthia, an asteroid made impact in the Open Atlantic, about 300 miles southwest of the Cape Verde islands. The asteroid was about 1.5 miles wide, and its impact created a massive tsunami that swamped the Cape Verde islands and the west coast of Africa. Damage was reported as far north as the Portugal coast, and as far south as the west coast of South Africa. Damage was also reported along the eastern coasts of the Americas as far north as New York City and as far south as Sao Paulo. The tsunami swept through the landscape for up to 20 miles inland in Africa, destroying or seriously damaging any cities in its path. The Americas were not hit as hard, but tsunamis swept up to 5 miles inland, destroying some costal cities and severely damaging many others. The asteroid was the deadliest recorded natural disaster ever, causing over 250 million deaths. The exact damage will never be known, but is estimated to be between $20 and $300 trillion. 'Humanitarian crises' Cynthia caused a global-scale humanitarian crisis due to its impacts on Central America, northeastern Russia, and Greenland. The asteroid caused a humanitarian crisis in costal Africa as well, due to a massive tsunami. The megacane had its worst impact in the Caribbean, where houses were completely flattened and entire cities were swept off the map by hypercane-force winds and storm surge of up to 200 feet. The countries of Panama, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador, Belize, Guatemala, Cuba, the Cayman islands, Jamaica, Haiti, the Dominican Republic, Venezuela and Columbia were all completely annihilated and remained uninhabitable for up to 500 years after the storm. Many other countries avoided complete destruction but suffered catastrophic damage nonetheless, this list including all other countries in the Caribbean Sea area as well as Peru, Ecuador, Suriname, French Guyana, the northern part of Brazil, eastern Mexico, and Florida. Because it made landfall in a remote part of Russia after it transitioned into a polar cyclone, it thankfully didn't cause extreme damage there. Its final landfall in Greenland caused damage amounting to $284 million, but compared to the damage in Central America and the areas surrounding it, it was nowhere as devastating in Greenland. Due to advanced forecasting, countries in the Caribbean were able to get most of the population evacuated before Cynthia made landfall. The countries knew that they would be destroyed, so evacuees took as many supplies and goods as possible. Some people didn't believe that the storm was truly a megacane with 1000+ mph winds and refused to evacuate, and those people ended up accounting for most of the fatalities. The asteroid caused another global-scale humanitarian crisis, having destroyed many cities along the west coast of Africa. Global aid poured in after Polar Cyclone Cynthia made its final landfall in Greenland, as many countries were unable to provide support, and some others were destroyed completely. A lot of these areas were uninhabitable for over a century; in some cases, for almost 1,000 years. The asteroid and the cyclone it caused will never be forgotten and will serve as a reminder that humanity is fragile and that there are some things nobody can control. Global peace movement Both of these natural disasters caused devastation so massive that every single country provided aid to those affected. Humanity realized that even in the darkest times, we can all come together as one world. This realization started an era of peace and cooperation between nations that lasted for multiple millenia.Category:Megacane Category:Polar Cyclone Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Future storms